


The Puppeteer & The Wind Goddess

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Cock Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Death Threats, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character(s), Musicians, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Surprise Ending, Teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: What does a puppeteer do in his free time? (Especially now after he killed his disciple Kankuro?)  How about kidnapping his and Gaara’s sister?  SasTemi fic.  I don’t own Naruto =( but if I did, Sasori’s theme song, (every time he would appear in the series would be Metallica’s “Master of Puppets”) by Metallica!!





	

It had finally been done. The Akatsuki were a group of organization of ninjas/shinobis from different villages, whose sole goal was to create “peace” in the ninja world. The names of these ninjas are; Kisame Hoshigaki (of the Hidden Mist), Kazuku (of the Hidden Waterfall), Hidan (of the Hidden Steam), Deidara (of the Hidden Stone), Nagato and Konan (from the Hidden Rain), and Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha and Tobi (were all from the Hidden Leaf), and lastly Sasori (of the Hidden Sand).

On this day in particular, with Nagato (aka; Pein) in charge decided to divide each of the other. He let Sasori go with Orochimaru, while Kisame went with Itachi, Hidan went Kazuku, Deidara went with Tobi, and Nagato went with Konan. “You know what? I don’t think I like being joining in this group anymore. I quit”. Orochimaru started the conversation going the opposite way than that of his partner. “What do you mean you quit?”. Sasori asked. The Sannin refused to answer his partner and still walked the opposite direction. The former sand ninja left Orochimaru with one loan threat. “Don’t matter to me, Orochimaru. But remember this. That the next time that the two of us meet, I will make kill you, and that is not a threat. That is a promise”. Sasori stated matter of factly. 

Orochimaru wanted to see if Sasori would make due on his promise. “Wwweeellll, why don’t you try it right now?”, Orochimaru suggested. In the blink of an eye, Sasori brought out his third Kazekage puppet to extinguish his partner, but before any “action” could take place, Orochimaru slithered away into the forest, not wanting anything to do with his partner. “Good riddance. He gave me that creeps”, Sasori told himself. 

Now, back to the task at hand; which was to capture Gaara (who had the Shukaku sealed inside of him). As he was making his way towards him former village (that being the Hidden Sand Village), he couldn’t help but hear a noise. A noise that seemed to be coming from a female. 

"Ahh, this feels so gooood", he thought though he dared not to look behind the tree, but he could defiantly tell that it was a female's voice. Trying not to give his cover away, he pressed his body up against a tree, and he saw a sand ninja bathing in public of all places. Though he would’ve asked himself how the Sand Village would’ve managed to do such a thing when temperatures would reach nearly one-hundred degrees on a daily basis, all of his attention was on the woman that he had his eyes on (at the moment). 

To top it all off, the woman's imagination went wild as she felt strong hands grab her breasts from behind; squeezing them roughly as she felt gentle lips kissing the left side of her neck. This scent was of a man. That man was none other than, Shikamaru Nara, of the Hidden Leave Village. “Shikamaru”, he heard her whisper in a low voice; Temari could feel Shikamaru’s hot breath caressing her neck. “I want you”. Her fantasies only served to arouse her body further. As he was watching the ‘show’ presented in front of him, he couldn’t help but notice that she had a large fan up against a tree right behind her. Probably for use in case she felt an enemy close by at hand (like himself). 

As he was about to attack, he then saw her reach to the side of the pool, and noticed a device and she inserted a disc into it. Quirking an eyebrow in wonderment, he wondered what exactly she was doing. Then, it happened. That contraction that she had was for listening to music.

-‘Lonely Train’ by BlackStone Cherry plays.

‘Love the song, but that’s not the point’, the puppeteer told himself. Getting back on to his objective, he made the first move. "Damn! I forgot to pack up some clothes." Temari thought to herself. The only thing that she had that would cover herself up was a white towel, that reached all the way down to her hips. Unbeknownst to her, Sasori still had his eyes on her being without her noticing being behind a nearby tree. “So…Am I to believe that you are the Kazekage’s sister?”, the male asked the jōnin. “Yeah. Who wants to know? I’m also one of the bodyguards to see that nothing, and I mean nothing happens to him”, Temari stated. Her smugness disapated as soon as she saw the cloak that the “peeper” was wearing. 

“I’m Sasori of the Akatsuki”, the man stated. This was one of the men that was in the organization that was out collecting the Tailed Beats inside of the hosts bodies. In the process, the host will die. Her youngest brother Gaara had been the victim of this organization. She eyed her fan (which was behind him), and comptinplated making a run for it so that she would have some sort of defense against such an enemy. “Don’t you dare try making a run for it. Think about it, I could use my barrage of puppets to kill you in a second. Heck, I could make you into a puppet myself”.

Temari knew that she was for the lack of a better word, ‘screwed’. Her weapon of choice was out of reach, and all she could do was hope for a miracle that the former Sand shinobi slipped up, and gave her a chance to go for her fan. “Although, if you want your weapon, all you have to do is get around me, and I’ll let you live”. Temari had never been in a situation like this before in her life (except when she and Shikamaru were battling each other in the finals of the World Tournament a couple of years ago). 

Then a certain thought came to his head. ‘Ha ha, ha,’ the puppet master chuckled to himself. “Actually, I’ve had a change of heart. I’ll let you go but only if you lose the towel”, Sasori told her. ‘Perv’, Temari steamed inside of herself. ‘Again, all the more reason why I should’ve remembered to bring a spare round of clothes with me. Then, I wouldn’t be stuck in this fucking situation’. “Fine”, Temari answered and then let her towel fall off, revealing her attractive body. Her body had a completely flat stomach with a curvaceous waist that formed full hips and toned yet somewhat meaty thighs and a deliciously plump ass with it and to top it off, her breasts were so full and round with those luscious dark green eyes held true lust in them. ‘I think she’ll enjoy this’, Sasori suppressed a grin from forming on his face, but not before Temari pressed her lips to his. 

Temari unzipped Sasori's pants and his erect member immediately jutted out his pants and Temari broke the kiss to lick her lips at the sight of it as Sasori took off his pants and slid them to the ground and the green-eyed woman stared in awe of what was about to happen, but not wrapping her legs around his waist, sandwiching his member between them and he then cupped the ample breasts and he froze as he heard her moan before he lowered his crotch underneath Temari's and swiftly sandwiched his member between her ass. 

What are you about to…?" Temari started to say before the Akatsuki member started to thrust his hardened cock between her ass cheeks and she moaned while Sasori lay on his back and continued to squeeze her breasts and rubbed them together. "You’re in for a ride." Sasori said he felt the soft flesh of Temari's ass smothered his manhood (which turned out to be seven inches long and three inches wide), as she moaned at the hardness of his manhood and she began to grind her ass on his member as he kneaded the soft mounds while pressing his fingers into the undersides of her breasts. Temari could feel her face flush as she continued to grind her rear entrance with her pussy wetting as a result. 

Temari, knowing that her pussy, and her ass were both occupied she was glad that the Akatsuki member knew how to pleasure her so well and she complied by still working her hips. ‘I think that we’re past the point of objecting, yeah’. Sasori couldn’t help but steal a catchphrase from one of his colleagues. In all honesty, he’d never say it out in public. Sounded too stupid. Temari still worked her ass cheeks on Sasori's member with them sliding up and down his hardened manhood as he worked his sandwiched cock between them while he stay wriggled his fingers inside her warmth. 

Sasori brought his lips to the top of Temari's collarbone and started gnawing at it but added a little twist to what they were already doing. That would be to use his puppet strings to grope on of her breasts and brought his other hand down and fingering her heated insides while she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly as he continued to thrust between her ass cheeks that kept his member erect and at full-strength. Temari moaned as she started kissing the back of the Akatsuki member's neck while his fingers dug into her lower tunnels and he soon brought his lips to her neck, where Sasori begun a new series of nibbling that was intent on giving her a hicky. Sasori would make the sign to disperse the puppet strings he had created on her breasts, specifically squeezing her tits to an almost painful level. 

‘I love the thought of being marked’, Temari told herself. Though there was too much pride in her that she’d never admit that to anyone, let alone the current man who was currently fucking her brains out. Sasori's fingers fingered deeply into Temari's wet core and she whimpered as she felt herself close to exploding but she could tell that the redheaded male was about to do the same since his cock was twitching between her ass cheeks. 

 

Soon, Temari moaned as she came on to Sasori's fingers and her juices came streaming down his hand and he released himself not one second later as he came with the head of his member sandwiched between her ass and that only added more reason for her to moan as she felt the heavy impact of his cock unleashing itself. Sasori’s semen splatted inside Temari's ass and she fell forward onto Sasori as she rested her head on his chest while he brought his fluid-soaked hand to his mouth and cleaned it off with his tongue. 

"Temari-hime, you would have known you’d taste so delicious." Sasori complimented the blonde female Sand shinobi before he kissed her and she held her head against his chest while semen dripped from between her ass down onto his lap. "Now, it's your turn, to know pleasure Sasori-sama." Temari seductively purred and the two sand ninja were in front the tree where Sasori had first spotted her, next with Sasori standing up in front of her while she knelt down in front of him. ‘Sasori-Sama, huh, I like the sound of that’. 

Keeping that in mind, Temari began to stroke his member while trickling her fingers through his ballsac in her hand before she brought her face closer to it, allowing her to take it into her mouth while Sasori shivered at how warm her mouth felt as she licked the front of his member as he gently placed his hand on her head and thrust into her mouth carefully. The sand shinobi’s mouth remained as it was while she sucked on Sasori's member as he sent his swollen length into her oral entrance while the hot saliva soaked his cock and the warmth of it kept his member strong and stimulated.  
Temari then did something unexpected by cupping her breasts and wrapping them around Sasori's hilt, making him groan at how soft the mounds of flesh felt on his cock while he thrust into them. ‘Wish I would’ve lost my virginity long ago, if it ever meant having to experience something like this’, Sasori told himself. 

Temari then did something unexpected by cupping her breasts and wrapping them around Sasori's hilt, making him groan at how soft the mounds of flesh felt on his cock while he thrust into them. The blonde female smirked at this while Sasori began thrust into her breasts that held his cock within them as the erect nipples rubbed the veins of the manhood. Sasori's face broke into pure joy as his cum trailed into Temari's breasts and she once again licked the head of it before removing her breasts off it and standing up. In the next minute, the two sat down on the soft ground and making out but before Temari made Sasori lay back and she stood on top of him while facing him. 

She looked at Sasori and smiled while he returned the gesture. She then took a deep breath before sitting on his lap; taking his erection into her womanhood and taking not only her virginity, but also the missing sand ninjas as a result. Temari panted lustfully at how hard Sasori felt inside of her again before she worked her hips to grind his hard length inside of her body. 

 

Temari whimpered as Sasori slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood and he moaned at how warm she felt on the inside while she did likewise with how his cock was on the inside. The redheaded male moaned as Temari grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved each time she rode his slamming length. “Temari-HHHIIIMMMEEE”, “Sasori-SSSAAAMMMAAA”, the two of them shouted each other’s names at the same time.

The duo could feel themselves going limp, but before Temari’s body hit the ground floor, Sasori teleported the two of them to the Akatsuki hideout using the ‘Flying Thunder God Technique’ that he had stolen from the Hidden Leaf on his many travels after he had defected from the Hidden Sand.  
"Temari-hime, wanna to have another round in the morning?" the puppeteer asked his captive. "I’ve got nothing better to do, so why not Sasori-sama." Temari said before a certain song was played, the two kissed each other good night and slept in the other's arms on a nearby bed so that anyone who’s looking for them, wouldn’t be able to detect them. Not even her two brothers Gaara (the current Kazekage, and Kankuro (The other bodyguard to the Kazekage).

-‘Master of Puppets’ by Metallica get played!!!

*Can't believe that I've gotten THREE works done in ONE day. That'll be very HARD 4 me 2 SURPASS this =)


End file.
